


K2 Week – Sleepover

by Midori37



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, High School, K2 week, M/M, still being adorkable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori37/pseuds/Midori37
Summary: Day 3 ~ K2 Week: Reminiscing about the day Kyle confessed...





	K2 Week – Sleepover

Kenny was excited to go to sleep tonight.

What that weird?

Whatever, it didn’t matter.

He had a full belly, showered, baby sister safe at a sleepover at her crush’s house, and him happily spooning his boyfriend underneath the warm sheets of Kyle’s bed. Yeah, he couldn’t think of a better way to close out a day than like this.

Kenny yawned, snuggling further into Kyle’s back, the smell of his shampoo and the sounds of his phone game lulling him to sleep. He had been watching Kyle play for a bit, cheering him on. His own phone, meanwhile, was stashed underneath his pillow for easy access in case Karen needed him. Really, though, he hoped it wasn’t too much to ask for the night to end without incident.

Just as he was nodding off, a familiar buzz roused him awake and instinctively Kenny shoved his hand under the pillow to grab his phone. It was a text from Karen.

_‘Wish me luck, Kenny! I’m going to tell her!’_

Kenny’s eyes bulged at the words. Then he squealed in delight, all but giving Kyle a heartattack in the process. He promptly sat up, all traces of sleep immediately expelled from his body as he excitedly kicked his legs under the sheets while typing his response.

_‘You got this, baby sister! <3’_

Kyle, assured by the giddy look on Kenny’s face that this wasn’t anything urgent, decided to abandon his game in favor of watching Kenny’s sudden enthusiasm.

When Kenny realized Kyle was starting at him, he sent him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, dude. It was Karen.”

“She alright?” Kyle quickly asked.

Kenny rapidly nodded. “She’s gonna confess to Tricia!”

“Dude, that’s great!”

Kenny squealed some more. “I’m so happy for her, I hope it goes OK!” He cuddled his phone to his chest as if it was a teddy bear, hoping her special moment would be as precious as his.

As if reading his thoughts, Kyle was also reminded of his confession to Kenny, and he groaned.

“So long as she doesn't pull a stunt like I did, I bet it’ll go just fine.” Treasured as the memory was, Kyle still thought it was embarrassing. Kenny, on the other hand, stopped to gape at him.

“Excuse _you_ , accidental confession via misplaced love-letter was fucking fantastic, thank- you- very- much!” Kenny understood things didn’t initially pan out how Kyle envisioned but dammit if he didn’t love it all the more because of that. It was a happy accident he wouldn’t trade for anything.

Kyle choose to look anywhere but at Kenny; hearing his fond opinion of the event was setting butterflies off in his stomach. “I’m just lucky you decided to stick around after that. I was so afraid I chased you off.”

“Hey,” Kenny put down his phone to cup Kyle’s face and press their foreheads together. “Luck had nothing to do with it. Give yourself more credit, babe. There’s a reason I practically broke into your house after I read it to kiss you. I _loved_ it.”

Kyle finally met Kenny’s eyes with a smile, blush coloring his cheeks when he did. He knew this all to be true, of course. But it meant a lot to hear Kenny say it every now and again to shut up his own thoughts of the contrary. He, too, wouldn’t change a thing in the end. Although, Kyle had to wonder...

“What would you have done? To confess, I mean.”

Kenny considered this for a moment. “I’m not sure, honestly. I would have done something eventually, but who knows when that would have been if you didn’t tell me first. I was crushing on you so hard but I thought I didn’t have any chance with you.”

It was Kyle’s turn to gape. “Now who’s not giving himself enough credit?”

Kenny laughed softly, turning pink himself. “OK, point taken.”

Kyle smiled warmly at the sight, easily closing the distance between them and kissing him.

All of a sudden, Kenny’s phone began to buzz again from atop his pillow, one text after another coming in.

Kyle watched with bated breath as Kenny unlocked his phone. The first message must have said enough because the next thing Kyle knew, Kenny threw his phone aside and tackled him into a hug.

He figured it was good news.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like actually proud of this one..? XD Also Karen and Tricia because yes, haha. Thanks for reading! One to the next one!


End file.
